My Life sucked, until he arrived
by AmazingDuckeh
Summary: Lovino is a son of a great emperor and empress of Rome, he was sent away yet at the age of 15 to find out the truth. The very same day he fell in love with Antonio, yet to discover Antonio will battle for his life in the Colosseum games hosted by Romulus, will luck be on his side? Spamano boyxboy Rated T for Lovino. may not be continued, but I might if someone wants it to be...


My life sucked, until he arrived...

So my life, where do I start! Okay so i'm son of the Great Emperor of Rome, Romulus Vargas. So great in so many shitty levels, so when I was born I was looked after by my mother Luci(ana). Luci was beautiful, emerald green eyes, long hazel-blonde hair, her hair went down her slim, fine figure. Whenever she walked around the palace everyone turned to stare at her, everybody knew her! She wasn't the nicest person, she was bittersweet, once she trusted you she treated you like you were treasure. My dad well, the complete opposite, he was insane hosting so many battles in colloseums killing slaves. I won't go into the details, but imagine the most horrible dad ever, yes thats him. When my mother first got pregnant with me, my dad got angry and locked himself up for 6 months. My mother she didn't care I was more important, truth is she always wanted a child but Romulus refused. An accident was what he called me when I was born. He sent me away to live with an Austrian man and a Hungarian women who were were nice people, but I soon began to change more into my father than my mother. They lied to me, saying it was because of my past and that once I got over it I would change. Liars. My anger issues got worse I began to break many things, I would cut myself with blunt daggers some causing nasty infection. Troublesome. But one day it got out of control I was 15, and I soon learned about Romulus the great emperor of Rome and Luciana the great empress of Rome. I thought they were just those people who were special to Rome. Worthless. I learned about who they were and their unwanted child, whom they sent away. But at the time I did not know the truth. I heard about their 13 year old second son named Feliciano. Perfect. He is perfect, he flirted well, had good looks, eveything was perfect about him. I never knew what they looked like, I never saw them neither was I allowed. Eli, my step mother said it was important for me to not see them. I did not know why. So for what a better reason I decide to sneak out in the middle of the night, to go to the palace. The guards looked at me scared, yet respectful, they let me in. Confusion. I was let in what!? Yes I was scared yet confused. Better not to waste oppurtunitys...So let me just skip this bit of looking and admiring things. I walked cautiously up grand red stairs leading to a massive brown door.

"Hello?" Came a bittersweet voice behind me. I switched round to face a woman, hazel-blonde hair, slim figure, dazzling beauty, and bright emerald eyes. She wore a white gown hanging on one shoulder. Her head held a golden crown worth millions I thought.

"Erm..I wa-" I jerked at the warm body pressed against me. A hug. Love. Affection. The woman was crying holding me close to her like I was going to die.

"Lovino, what are y-you d-d-doing here my love, c-come quick to my room,I-I must not lt the emperor see you." She stammered at her words while letting tears fall from her green eyes.

She dragged me into the room and holded me close. What the fuck had just happened?

Sooner or later she explained everything. So basically I'm the unwanted son, the next grand heir to the throne. This is what happens when your not suppose to do something.

No thats not was on my mind. I was pleased. Happiness? That was when he arrived : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo a mere . He walked in delivering food. Tanned skin, chocolate curly hair, green eyes that looked like forests full of mysterious secrets. He was the definition of a guy who you would fall so hard for. I caught his eyes, he was confused. So was I. I never ever thought I would fall so hard for someone, yet this is a boy big problem here. Luci noticed this so she planned for me to stay the night informing my foster parents. So here I am in a palace in secret. Only Luci and Antonio know about me, and they are the ones who are only allowed to see me. I rather go live at Eli's house. This sucks. But falling in love has many ups and downs. It was set out that I would meet my brother and my mother would persuade Romulus to let me stay. She would stay I was her sister's child, needing a place to stay for a while. Well as you can see day after day, night after night (reference) I fell harder for him. We began talking becoming very good friends. But life has to ruin things doesn't it. Romulus planned to have Antonio play in the colloseum merely to be killed. This is horrible a nightmare, let the mayhem begin...


End file.
